My Lesbian Boyfriend
by Sylph's Arrow
Summary: Yao Wang knows that he is a bit feminine, but he's not that girly...right? China/IndonesiaOC. Human names used.


All right! My second story. Yeah, I know I said in Romano's Mission Impossible that this would be a series, but I changed it to oneshot.

Anyways, this idea has been floating around in my mind for a while now. Multiple disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia, Yelp, Hello Kitty/ Shinatty-chan, or the OC Indonesia (Kirana Kusnapaharani). The OC is based off of the Indonesia from the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki.

Fanfiction won't let me post the link so just type 'Hetalia Indonesia' into your browser and it's the first link.

* * *

Flat out, you just have to come out and face the music: Yao Wang isn't and never will be the manliest man around. He is absolutely _obsessed_ with Shinatty, to the point that he claimed that if he ever got married, it would have to be a Hello Kitty themed wedding. His hair is shoulder length, and quite silky according to France. Pantene does wonders…

But despite all this, Kirana Kusnapaharani never really thought that someone would mistake him for a girl. 'Thought'. Past tense.

It was just one of those days were she felt like dragging Yao around the mall. But unlike an average boyfriend who might grimace at the idea of carting around a tower of bags, Yao was usually more eager than her. "Shinatty-chan~ Shinatty-chan~" He had made a little song out of it, and Kirana half-expected for him to skip the rest of the way. Before he could set his mind on an expensive, overpriced plushie, the Indonesian grabbed his arm and began to pull him away towards the food court. "Shinatty!" Yao cried. Kirana attempted to console him. "Come on. Let's get some food!"

"NOOO! That food is horrible! If rather cook my own food, so it won't have a pattern!" It had turned into a flat-out scene. She wasn't going to waste her money, and he wasn't going to leave without another doll to add to the already enormous collection. But she was quickly losing. After all, Yao did smash through three walls with just his hand, a kick, and his very hard head.

"If you don't move along, I'm going to either force feed you English scones for a full week or lock you in the same room with France, depending on how cruel I'm feeling." She growled under my breath. Any signs of his tantrum disappeared like a fleeing Italian under the threat of German boot camp. _It was a mistake to bring him here. _She thought.

Thankfully, the fearful Chinese man didn't even try to call her bluff. Instead, he followed Kirana around like a docile puppy. He still wouldn't eat the food though. Make that a spoiled, docile puppy.

After the scene in front of the Hello Kitty store, she was grateful to just sit down in the food court, soda in hand. Happy to blend in. And then she jinxed it.

Two younger, teenage girls came up to the pair. "Umm, are you a couple?" Yao cocked his head to the side in a way that just makes you go 'awwww'. "Yes." Kirana was also confused until the other girl exclaimed with a look of utter adoration, "We totally support you two!" Pause. Spit-take of epic proportions directly on Yao. Kirana started laughing the way Prussia did when he found out West wouldn't drink beer: an odd mix between a cough and hysterical laughing. Poor Yao looked like a fish. Open, close. Open, close.

"T-they think y-y-you're a girl!" She managed to stutter out. Cue two horrified girls to flee rapidly. Yao's hand, meet his face.

Now that she thought about it, it made lot of sense. Like why those men were leering at her boyfriend…

_~Le Flashback~_

_ Yao was walking with Kirana through the beautiful Nusa Dua beach. While his shameless girlfriend was clad in a bikini, he refused to remove his T-shirt or khaki shorts (obtained courtesy of Kirana). Several wasted beachgoers wolf-whistled and yelled "Take it off! Take it off!" Normal boyfriends would pull their girl closer, but Yao didn't find the need. When prompted, Kirana could be quite the yandere. But the opposite happened; Kirana pulled him closer and clung onto his arm. _

_ Now, it's not like she's a jealous girlfriend or something like that. But those guys were talking to Yao (even if he was completely clueless about it) and she was going to have none of it! Even if the offender was gay…_

_~Flashback #2~_

_ Yao was casually eating in a restaurant from his homeland. Once he was finished, he would have to catch a flight all the way to America for the U.N. meeting. He savored the delicious food as it would probably be the only edible thing he would eat for the next thirteen or so hours. Unfortunately, some of the sauce from the last bite dribbled down his chin and onto his yellow pants. Like any regular person, he stood up and went to clean it off in the bathroom. But the manager at the door intercepted him. _

_ "Although we respect your decision to change genders, our male patrons don't feel comfortable using the same facilities as you."_

_ Not only did Kirana hear the whole story in rant format, but that restaurant received a scathing review on Yelp. One out of five stars!_

It all made sense now.

Once her laughter died down to just a few snickers, an evil grin took over her face. She leaned over the table and whispered with such evil intent that Russia would be proud. "Now you have no excuse not to go buy me tampons during my rainy season. Since everyone thinks you're a girl and all."

That was just the start of the diabolical plans. Others included frilly dresses, ribbons, Hungary, borrowed items from Poland…


End file.
